User blog:Xelistren/Wiki Hide and Seek
Introduction Greetings, fellow wiki user! The BSS Wiki Staff have decided to host a Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki Hide & Seek (BSSWHS for short) tournament! All information and rules can be found below. In this tournament, there will be 5 players (that will be chosen based on how many points they earned) that head to a H&S round and they each take a turn hiding. If there is a tie for the final 5 places, rules for the tie-breaker will be given. In each round, there will be 1 seeker, 4 hiders, and 1 supervisor. This will begin on July 8th. Rules 1. Sign up by messaging Xelistren. 2. No hiding with insta killers. This includes places like the White Tunnel and the Werewolf Cave. However, you are allowed to be on top of the Werewolf Cave. 3. No hiding outside of the map. 4. If you are found no arguing. 5. Once found, you must wait at the hives until everyone is either found or 10m are up from when the seeker started looking. 6. Max of 3 rounds as seeker and 15 rounds as hiding for scoring. 7. No night-exclusive spots, such as the Cloud Obby. 8. Standard size avatars only. you can't be huge, or small to gain an advantage. 9. You must have at least 25 bees. 10. You must be above the green ground of the map. 11. Areas that do not require things like glitches to reach are allowed. (For example, glitching through the glass wall in the Blue Maze would not be allowed.) 12. You are not allowed to claim your hive. 13. Areas that are off limits: Ant Challenge, 30 Bee Gate (or anything past it), Cloud Obby, Lava Obby, and the Gummy Bear's Lair. 14. Before beginning the round, DM (in discord) or whisper the supervisor your location. 15. You are not allowed to move during the challenge. 16. The seeker will begin in the Gummy Bear's Lair and must wait for EVERYBODY to be ready, and only then will they be able to reset and start seeking. (This includes the supervisor being ready and all hiders finding their hiding spot.) If the seeker DOES NOT have Goo Hotshot (since you need that to get in Gummy Bear's Lair), the seeker will start in the Lava Obby (Around 3-4 jumps in). When all the hiders are ready, the seeker has to reset and start seeking. 17. Hiders will wear the Pouch, seekers will wear the Elite Barrel, and supervisiors will wear the Porcelain Port-O-Hive. This is to make it easy to tell whom is whom. Failure to follow these rules may result in a disqualification for this tournament. Scoring Seeker: *1 point per person found. *3 extra points for finding everyone. Hider: *3 points for not being found. Sign up (ends at 11:59 PM EST on June 30th.) Supervisors #OldLuckEE. #Olphium. Participants #JesseTheBeast1. #PeytonGE. #Luckyflower05. #Delson4. #10midnight10. #DvH2. #TheblackcatnoxAJ. #Thunderlightningwing. #Welovebeeswarm. #dallen05. #TinkaEnCarmen. #dumdumlolio. #nguynguy123. #Itsphantomgamer. #Demraw. #5432wert2. #robloxzebest. #syrus_drayton682. #Halfasausage. #Ethanthegreat. #MatchLovingSenseRoblox. #manylce. #marcus_theengine. #GalaxyGourmet. #LeslieTheGarnetFairy. #TC_PUPPYPLAYZ. #Strike078. #BradZillaKilla123 #Labanatan #ejchristopherjohnson #Shadow109109 #TheFakeDanTDM2017 #Pokebrodude #OjbrosGO #Guest_Gl1tche #Lavender_5454 #Ninjakitty505 #Ripurlife #HarisHero #orbboy999 #Hardcorewolfmaster Rewards The top 5 people who get the most points get the exclusive medal. Also with 30+ people there will be a second medal that is possible for you to get but only if you come in 1st overall. Next goal is 45 participants, and 4 supervisiors. with that there will be 2 new medals, one for the top 3 and one for the supervisiors. Category:Blog posts